Aerialbot's and Stormflyers 2
by Stormflyers and Kittycon Lover
Summary: Prequel to aerialbots and stormflyers. Well the young Stormflyer sparklings and the Aerialbots have seemed to fall apart but seems to becoming back together. While one of the young team members is now with the cons and growing darker and darker by the minute. Who will fall and whom will beable to stand against there own teammate?
1. Chapter 1

**Kittycon: Best to say here is the prequel to Aerialbots and Stormflyers!**

**(Mystery character): Will I come into the story?**

**Kittycon: Soon but now just soon you will  
**

**Electro: I'm still a guy in this right?  
**

**Kittycon:*Facepalm* Yes you are...**

**Wrench: Say will us extra characters get to have a point of view now?**

**Kittycon:(bout to say somethin then gets interrupted)**

**Slipestream: I say you allow it for your gonna need it...**

**Kittycon: What that mean! DX**

**Slipestream:(Dark grin)**

**Air Raid: *Facepalm* You do know by the end of all this I am going to end you Kittycon**

**Kittycon YOU CAN'T DO THAT!**

**Nightrage: He won't make it to the end of this story...**

**Electro & Air Raid: WHAT!**

**Nightrage:(Optics turn bright red and he grins darkly) Oh you will find out soon enough**

**Kittycon: On with the story!1**

* * *

**Blazes p.o.v.**

It had been 3 years since Air Raid and Nightrage left. Not much had seemed to change but at the same time a lot of things where different now. Electro had seemed to push himself away from everyone. He hadn't even been hanging out with his fellow comrades nor friends. He hadn't even said a word ever since that day Nightrage left. Poor Fireflight couldn't even cheer up Electro.

Even after Ice Ripper was killed Stormshadow along with slingshot stayed clear away from that room. Stormshadow had started hanging with Skydive a lot more though and had caught up on his studies.

I though couldn't say if anything bothered me. I know Maverick and Afterburner where uneasy about being here now but I helped them with that. I made sure to them that everything was gonna be okay.

I know Silverbolt was hiding something from me ever since I had gone in the basement two days ago and I found that odd. The main thing I wanted to do besides figure out what Silverbolt was hiding from me was get this family back into one piece starting with Electro! This is gonna take some time.

I quickly walked down a hallway and stopped at the door to Electro's room. I knocked on it lightly."Electro? You on there?" I didn't wait for a reply for I knew he wasn't going to answer. I opened the door and walked into his room to find him laying down half asleep.

Electro immediately shot up and looked at me with his optics wide in shock. He slid off his berth and just stood there staring at me.

I walked over to him and hugged him. I felt him go very stiff then relax a little. He was the youngest member of the family and I had figured who his creator's really where.

I still couldn't believe how it was possible but little Electro was like um... Superion.. a.k.a. all five Aerialbots combined. This was the one thing Silverbolt told me to not tell him or the others... though I assum he was built by all five of them and for some reason Electro seemed more attached to Fireflight for some reason.

Electro hugged me back and started crying.

I patted is back and whispered lightly to him."Everythings gonna be okay... you still have us" I thought a moment then continued to speak."I know you miss Nightage... we all do believe me" I had found myself crying to for some unknown reason. I know what Nightrage did was wrong but I couldn't help but think it wasn't really him that did it.

**Electro's p.o.v.**

Later on I finally left the room after Blaze did and went to find Fireflight. I had to tell him something. I still hadn't really understood it but before Blaze had come in the room. I could see for a minute but then everything flashed out. The only thing I saw was fire caving in around something with this creature that looked like he was controlling it! I saw a smaller figure that looked like Nightrage... but he was all chained up! The next thing I knew I was like in this dusty old battle ground and I could see Nightrage... but he looked older and Air Raid he was standing on the opposite side of Nightrage with his blasters drawn and he was dripping energon while Nightrage didn't have a scratch on hom only blood on his claws and razor sharp blades.

I nearly shouted as my spark was raccing against my chest then everything vanished and I had quickly sat up on my berth to see Blaze which shocked me a bit.

I shook the thoughts away then focused on where I was going. Sadly I couldn't find Fireflight... but I did find Silverbolt and of course Blaze whom was pestering him about something. I quickly sneaked away and then accidentally bumped into Afterburner.

"Hey watch where your going!" He looked down at me with a hard glare. His gaze soften when he recognized me."Oh sorry Lectro I didn't see you"  
He smiled helplessly at me.

"Listen" I growled."I don't need your fraggen pity! Stop treating me like I'm a still a (beep) hatchling!" I quickly put my srvo over my mouth and stared sightlessly at what had just came out of my mouth. I heard footsteps behind me and knew Silverbolt had heard me I was so dead.

**Nightrages p.o.v(kaon)**

I shrank back in fear from the three bigger sparklings that crowded me. I still wasn't used to being here or well I was cause I was thrown around like dirt and everytime I mentioed it to Slioestream she just hit me on my helm and Air Raid didn't do nothing about it.

Today though it was gonna be different. I glared at the three sparklings and then I looked at their was time they knew why my name was Nightrage. I had already changed my paint color to black and red. My optics dimmed then turned bright red with pure hate. My servo's sharpened into claws and I took a step toward them.

The three sparklings backed away fearfully as I brought out this wicked sharp blade and spun it around.

I charged at one of them with swift speed and and through my blade up into the air then practicully ran up the side of a wall and flipped off of it only to catch my blade and quickly strike it out at one of the sparklings who ran at me with a sword only to see my blade slice through him. I quickly brought my blade closer to me and kicked the con off of it then held the bloody sword at the the other two whom stared in horror.

"Who's next!" I sneered darkly. I pointed my blade at the toughest looking one of the three and grinned darkly."How bout you"

Both sparklings looked at each other then ran off.

I smiled then put my blade away. I heard a thump behind me then turned around to see Slipestream and Air Raid.

"Excellent work Nightrage" The femme congratulated him."It looks like you do have the potential of being a Decepticon" She glanced at Air Raid and gave him adark look."Instead of an Autobot"

* * *

**Kittycon: Hope all of you have enjoyed  
**

**Blaze: Sorry we changed the story to first person... please tell us what you think about it**

**Kittycon: If you no like I'll change it back to what it was originally...**

**Blaze: keep R&Ring**

**Kittycon: Oh I don't own transformers nor the oc's except the stormflyers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kittycon: Alright people or well readers we are back!**

**Air Raid: *Sighs*You are taking a long time to update this my friend**

**Kittycon: I know*Grins* I ain't meaning to though...**

**Air Raid: Okay...**

**Kittycon:On with the story I suppose**

**Air Raids p.o.v.**

I backed away and flinched from the dark grin Slipestream gave me. I didn't want to be here anymore so I decided to leave... right now at this moment."Um..." I thought a moment to figure out what I was going to say. I looked at nightrage whom had a surprised look on face from when we had jumped down.

"I am gonna go back to the Aerialbots... I miss my brothers" I looked at Slipestream whom just nodded her helm then I glanced back at Nightrage who looked a bit sad then the expression vanished. I quickly transformed and took off into the sky. I didn't want to look back. I continued off out of Kaon for about... uh... a really long time!I was surprised no cons spotted me. Well even if they did they wouldn't of been able to report to there lord.

**Stormshadow's P.O.V.  
**

I looked down at Electro whom was just sitting there quietly not saying anything. I honestly haven't really heard him talk at all. Apparently he said something bad or he wouldn't be stuck here with me and Skydive... and man did Silverbolt look mad when he brought Electric Flame in here. Poor kid hehe that's why I'm glade I ain't the youngest on this team.

"What has gotten into you Electro?" Skydive asked him."This isn't like you to be acting this way"

Electric Flame just shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Answer now!" Slingshot growled. I hadn't realized he was standing in the door way this whole time.

"I don't know okay!" Electric Flame shouted back. Poor little dude he had tears in his optics." I miss Nightrage okay" He replied sadly.

I found this odd. He is Fireflights son yet ha acts like all the Aerialbots. I quickly left the room then went to go find someone I knew at least. I left the house real quick or well went outside.

**Air Raid's P.O.V.(Again)  
**

I flew past the Aerialbot base without noticing I was practically there but I wanted to find something first now that I was away from the cons. I blasted off to this old building then transformed and landed. I walked around for a minute examining the damaged walls and burnt ashes. I remembered this place but it was a long time... It was fuzzy to think about. I know for fact I was connected here. I don't no why I came here but I quickly left for I thought I was being watched.

So finally I made it back home. I stood outside for a minute wondering how everyone would react to me being back... especially without Nightrage. I think it was a stupid idea to leave him with Slipestream but she agreed to help me with him especially since...

"Air Raid!" I jumped out of my thoughts to see Fireflight running at me. He smacked right into me and hugged me.

"Hey buddy" I smiled.

"Why where you gone so long! I missed you! Everyone did! Well despite Slingshot for he is always like that" Fireflight said happily as he continued to hug me.

Fireflight let go of me then ran inside. I followed him.

Soon on everyone figured out I was back and happy about it too. Even Slingshot. Surprise there huh?

"Whats it like being with the cons?" Maverick asked.

"Strange" I replied.

"Where is Nightrage?" Electro was looking up at me sadly.

Before I could answer Fireflight picked Electro up and left the room.

I looked at the others who all new the answer.

**Inferno's P.O.V. Out side of Kaon and Iacon but in the outlands with Furnos team.**

"Okay for the last time I am going to this you this again" Ratchet mumbled to the new comer."Stop moving so I can patch you up!"

"No!" She hissed."Keep that stupid sharp thingy away from me you weirdo!"

I watched quietly knowing how this will end up with Ratchet storming out of there angrily.

the strange femme transformed into a cat and attacked Ratchet. I managed to pry her off but it wasn't funny to Ratchet when I laughed.

I was right Ratchet got up and stormed out of the room angrily.

i put that cat down and she transformed back.

"Who are you?!... Wait your Inferno... A.K.A. my fathers half brother" She hissed.

I gave her a confused look.

"Your Sideswipes half brother right?" She asked me.

"Yes"

"So I am related to you and your teammates will pay for killing Sideswipe!" She hissed sharpening her claws.

"Whoa whoa no one on my team killed him.. besides I didn't do it either so put away the claws." I growled.

She did so.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Kittycon"

* * *

Kittycon: I added a twist! X3

**Air Raid: Typical just typical...**

**Blaze: Where did the idea come from with you being related to Sideswipe?**

**Kittycon: Antiautobots**

**Air Raid: You connected another story with this! D :**

**Kittycon: Yep! XD**

**Air Raid: Ugh... WHY DO I BOTHER!*storms out of there*  
**

**Blaze: So um okay...**

**Kittycon; I don't own the Autobots nor Maverick but I own my sisters oc Inferno, the stormfliers and myself!**

**Blaze: R&R if your liking the twisted plot**

**Kittycon: Next chap will be up whenever**


End file.
